Sonic's Generator
by PastelMadness
Summary: ((I used an so generator to finish paragraphs then I edited what I got so it made a little bit of sense?)) The legend, the myth, sonic the hedgehog wakes up with a broken leg and amnesia (plot convience flu) in a hospital. What happened? Is there a conspiracy? Does sonic have crippling anxiety.


This story is written using Talk to Transformer with a little bit of editing. please enjoy this nonsense.

* * *

Sonic awoke in an uncomfortable bed, a bed that was not his own. His broken leg was wrapped up in a cast. The only person in the room was a smiling nurse.

"You're getting better!" the nurse said. "Go back to bed if you have no more pain and you have your check-up in an hour."

"No," Sonic said, pounding his leg on the side of the bed. "I don't care. I don't care about anything."

"Now, that is the spirit!" said the nurse. "There's no shame in feeling blue! Go back to bed and tell your parents to have some more Krispy Kreme."

"NO!" Sonic cried out.

"YES!" the nurse said.

"I have no parents!" Sonic cried to the nurse.

The nurse frowned "My mistake..."She pulled out the file and opened it, her eyes moving from Sonic to Sonic to Sonic.

"Sonic, what I am about to tell you might be a bit scary, but I have no choice, you are going to be part of this project. You are going to be treated as a member of the team from now on, be patient..." The nurse looked at Sonic and saw the worried look on his face. "As you are part of this program you have to participate in all tasks and work in teams. You can decide who you want to work with at any given time. I know that you probably have lots of questions, but I am afraid that you are going to have to wait."

Sonic looked around the hospital room, "I don't understand. What is this program? What happened to me?" He asked the nurse with a growl in his voice.

The nurse put the folder of documents down "Sonic. Do you remember breaking your leg?"

Sonic was stunned "I don't remember anything about that. I don't even know how I broke my leg, but they did something to me. I don't understand. I just lost my leg. I can't run. I can't heal. What did they do to me? I can't feel my leg. I can't run."

Anxiety built up in Sonic's chest. All he knew was running, running was his life but now he cannot. Sonic would rather die than not run for a day.

Then, anger filled up his system. Just what the fuck was happening. He stared into the nurses eyes, "explain everything...now!"

The nurse took a step back in recoil "Sonic, Please calm down. I'll tell you everything after your appointment. For now please rest"

* * *

Sonic woke up to see Amy sitting next to his hospital bed. She smiled weakly at him.

"You don't look so bad," she commented.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied and took a deep breath. "I just don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"What are they thinking?" she asked.

"You have nothing to worry about," he replied. "I am just fine."

"Not exactly. I was afraid you were going to die."

"Amy...What happened to me?" Sonic asked.

Amy looked at Sonic's broken leg."you were struck by something flying through the air," she explained. "You fell from the sky and broke you leg on the fall...you also suffed head trauma, you were in a coma for a week."

"And that's it?" Sonic asked. "I'm okay now, I'm getting better, it's going to be all right, right? It's gonna be all right?"

Amy looked at Sonic's shattered face. "I don't know, Sonic, and I wish I did," she whispered.

"Amy I need to get out of here" Sonic whispered.

"What? Why?" Amy responded in confusion.

"The nurse said something about a project and she won't explain what it is about." Sonic looked over at the wheel chair "I dont trust her."

Amy reluctantly agreed. She put Sonic in the wheel chair and began quickly pushing him through the hospital, looking for an exit.This would be the most dangerous time for both of them. Of course she could do it, but that might be too dangerous. This was what being a hero was all about, accepting the consequences.

They exited the Hospital and stopped in the parking lot suddenly. Amy sighed and let go of Sonic's wheel chair. In the distance she had spotted Eggman's robots patrolling.

They stopped just over a hundred yards from the road and the two, in front of Sonic and Amy, were on automatic guard with guns out. Then they spoke into their radios. A voice said "We see you two along our road. You won't escape us." The robot was by the ramp a little ways away. Sonic tried to get out of the wheelchair but with a broken leg he was useless. He looked back and forth between Amy and the robots, who were waiting.

Sonic looked at the armed robots. If he could run this would be no problem, but he was crippled. Amy pulled out her cellphone and called Tails.

"Tails we need your help" Amy cried.

"Me too...Amy I need to talk to you about something" He answered.

"Oh, what is it" Amy paused. She heard a hint of fear in his voice.

"I want to have a soul mate."

"Now is not the time!" Amy screamed.

Tails hung up. Amy looked Sonic with a pale face.

Sonic and Amy were being backed up into a corner by the robots. The two hugged eachother, embracing their death, until they heard the rumble of airplane's engine.

It was Tails! He landed his X Tornado on top of the robots, crushing them.

He was wearing a cowboy hat and a pair of cowboy pants, custom made so his tails fit through.

"Yeehaw" he whispered.


End file.
